Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Trek history templates
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Forum It looks like User:MinutiaeMan was planning an in-universe "this month in Trek History" main page element back in 2004. Should we try and fix this up and make it a modern one? The current Trek History panel is daily and real world, this would be another one. ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Also, here are some related remnants from the old msg: system thatcan be deleted in any case: list of Mediawiki namespace links removed --Bp 04:43, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :Delete that stuff in the Mediawiki namespace. They seem to just be redirects to the templates anyways. As for the templates, it might be fun if we made use of them, so I say do it :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 04:55, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :: What's the story with these remaining templates? --Alan 01:56, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Well, semi-recent events have lead me to believe that 90% of the years are bullshit anyway. We need some official MA timeline policy and system before any of this data should be regarded as reliable simply because it is in the MA timleline page. About the timeline system, I have some ideas and am working on a little tool that might be able to help us with this, but it is still in the planning stages. --Bp 02:12, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Once we settle the timeline issues (if that even is possible, what little I have observed in the recent events quite frankly scares me), the only use I can think of for this is in another panel on the main page, possibly in a portal. Main problem I see with that is that the main page is already rather busy. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:07, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :: The only accurate month references we can really use is what can be pulled from January, February, etc.., and the reality of this is that are speculative in nature...based on the theory that "Season X, episode 1 = January" and "Season X, episode 26 = December". I'd rather finally see these be gone. --Alan 17:33, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah drop it. Calls for speculation; data unreliable, inconsistent. --Bp 19:33, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::doing thad would involve putting more code into the page which has enouth stuff already so not a great idea Chip2007 5:43PM 7th November 2008 GMT Deletion rationale For: ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; As stated above "un-do-able" given canon rationale. --Alan 22:01, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Discussion *Yup, we simply don't have enough information outside of Enterprise to make these worthwhile. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:23, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Admin resolution *'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 03:44, 19 November 2008 (UTC)